Loin, tu m'es plus proche que jamais
by Lion01
Summary: Asami a beau prendre soin d'une Korra brisée par son combat avec Zaheer, celle-ci décide de s'en aller. Et Asami ne comprend pas. Elle ne comprend pas comment le fait qu'elle soit si loin, qu'elle ne l'ait pas laissée venir, lui fasse tellement mal à l'intérieur. (Entre les saisons 3 et 4, utilisant le canon de Turf Wars)


**A/N : OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sous le thème "Distance". Lors des Nuits, on se réunit, et on écrit sur différents thèmes ! Normalement, c'est une heure pour un thème, mais je crains d'avoir dépassé d'un peu (voire beaucoup) le délai pour celui-ci. Donc, on va dire que moins de deux heures, c'est acceptable ! :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose dans cette prise de distance soudaine que Korra imposa à Asami. Il y avait quelque chose… mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

Depuis que Korra avait battu Zaheer, depuis qu'elle avait été blessée, Asami se trouvait sans cesse à ses côtés sans rechigner. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa meilleure amie souffrir et ne rien faire. Quand Korra avait rouvert les yeux, ses yeux bleus et non les yeux blancs lumineux de l'Avatar, elle s'était sentie inondée d'un immense soulagement.

On la voyait fatiguée, mais elle était heureuse de revoir son père, elle était encore remplie d'espoir. Tous ces sentiments étaient morts, comme s'ils avaient pris une longue route, puis s'étaient perdus en chemin. Et Asami se demandait s'ils allaient revenir…

Une fois que Korra avait réalisé la gravité de ses blessures, son monde s'était écroulé, sa joie s'était évaporée. Tout avait changé pour elle. Plus de maitrise, plus d'état d'Avatar, plus de jambes… et de la tristesse en guise de récompense. Une immense tristesse, un esprit brisé dans un corps brisé. Alors, Asami voulait faire partie des constantes qui ne changeraient pas. Elle serait là pour Korra, peu importe quoi. Elle serait sa meilleure amie comme elle l'avait été ces derniers temps.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, Asami resta au chevet de la blessée. Comme tous ses proches, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup. Ils étaient tous aux petits soins : d'abord Pema et Senna, en tant que mères protectrices. Tenzin ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer la situation et patientait sagement. Il avait l'impression que tous les encouragements qu'il pouvait donner rendait Korra plus triste. Et il n'avait pas complètement tort.

Puis, tout le monde était retourné à ses activités… Plus ou moins. Mako avait un travail à accomplir. Et Bolin n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup à faire. Donc, dans les premiers temps, il passait de longues journées avec Korra, mais son trop plein d'enthousiasme la fatiguait beaucoup trop, et la rendait très triste, et déprimée. Il s'était donc fait plus discret. Mais il s'inquiétait beaucoup.

Asami était la seule qui était vraiment autorisée à voir Korra. Parfois, elle ne faisait rien et elle attendait simplement, restant avec Korra qui avait le regard vague mais triste. Elle lisait la fatigue dans ses traits, et d'autres choses qui l'inquiétaient vraiment.

Ses yeux avaient cette couleur bleu foncé, éteinte, morte, et c'était très préoccupant. Asami se souvenait de cet éclat, de cette luminosité accompagnée d'un sourire radieux et ça lui faisait de la peine de voir Korra dans cet état. Ce temps-là semblait tellement lointain, distant…

Korra ne le savait pas, parce qu'Asami ne lui montrait pas, mais parfois, elle pleurait elle aussi de la voir aussi détruite. Elle pleurait de voir son amie comme ça, elle qui était si forte, elle qui était tellement déterminée, elle était complètement effondrée.

Elle ne pouvait imaginer comment Korra se sentait vraiment à l'intérieur, mais elle savait que c'était horrible. Même si elle n'en parlait pas vraiment, elle savait que c'était terrible, abominable, et elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Elle pouvait juste attendre, être là pour Korra.

Asami croyait percevoir de la reconnaissance parfois. C'était ce sentiment indéchiffrable qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Korra… Et Asami lui racontait dans ces moments qu'elle serait toujours là tant qu'elle aurait besoin d'elle et au-delà. Elle lui tenait la main et déposait un baiser sur son front pour le lui prouver. Elle l'étreignait, lui donnait tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait lui donner parce que Korra ne méritait pas moins que ça. Elle méritait le meilleur. Et Asami faisait de son mieux pour lui donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Il y avait bien des fois où elle était obligée de s'éloigner pour s'occuper un peu de son entreprise, mais elle faisait son possible pour rester auprès de du jeune Avatar.

Puis, il y a eu ce jour où elle l'avait emmenée se balader dans l'île. Korra s'était mise face à la mer et la regardait d'un air absent. Asami attendit à côté d'elle, sans un mot. L'autre femme se chargea alors de prendre la parole, après quelques instants dans le silence :

« Je vais retourner au pôle sud… avec mes parents. Je quitte Republic City. »

La nouvelle fracassa les oreilles d'Asami malgré le peu de bruit présent. Elle ne savait quoi dire, et elle n'était pas sûre que Korra attendait une réponse. Elle regardait au loin, et s'était tu. Les yeux verts se posèrent sur la femme en fauteuil roulant, ne sachant pas quelle expression adopter.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, se surprit à dire Asami, avant de se rependre. Mais je veux que tu sois heureuse. Si retourner au pôle sud te rend heureuse alors je suis contente. »

Korra hocha la tête, jetant un regard oblique à Asami avant que ses yeux ne retournent vers la mer. Asami fit de même. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, un tressautement, qu'elle perçut du coin de l'œil, attira son attention, et elle se rendit compte que quelques larmes roulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Korra. Sans hésiter, elle se mit devant Korra, un genou à terre. Elle surprit ses yeux demandeurs, et s'avança pour l'étreindre. Korra ne manqua pas d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou d'Asami alors que ces mains serraient son dos. Le PDG sentit quelques larmes chaudes se glisser dans son cou, mouiller sa peau d'ivoire.

« Korra… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Tellement de choses n'allaient pas, elle en avait conscience. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudainement Korra pleurait. Korra pleurait après un cauchemar, en proie à un souvenir, de douleur et de chagrin, et elle avait toutes les raisons pour cela, mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Korra resserra son étreinte sur Asami.

« Tu me manqueras… Tu me manqueras beaucoup, Asami… Tu as été là pour moi… Toujours.

\- Tu me manqueras aussi, Korra. Tellement… Mais… »

Elle s'interrompit pour mettre un peu de distance entre elles afin de regarder Korra dans les yeux.

« Je peux venir, tu sais. Au pôle sud, avec toi. Si tu le veux, je serais là pour toi. Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Pendant un instant, Asami crut voir l'ombre de cet éclat d'avant, cette joie qui habitait Korra, cette vitalité d'autrefois. Puis, peu importe ce qu'elle avait vu, ça disparut.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, Asami. C'est peut-être mieux que tu restes ici », annonça Korra en détournant le regard.

Asami n'insista pas, même si cette réponse ne lui convenait guère, et elles restèrent dans un long silence.

« Et si on rentrait ? » proposa-t-elle après plusieurs minutes.

Korra hocha la tête, et elles se dirigèrent dans le temple de l'Air.

Asami eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait insister auprès de Korra ou lui laisser prendre de la distance, mettre de la distance entre elles deux.

Quelque chose dans l'idée lui faisait vraiment mal. Pourtant, elle dut s'y plier, et un jour, Korra partit. Elle renouvela son offre, mais Korra disait avoir besoin de temps seule. Certes…

Il n'empêchait qu'Asami n'aimait pas l'idée. Même si Korra adorait ses parents, elle savait qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup avec eux, qu'elle ne leur montrait pas trop pour ne pas leur faire de la peine. Non pas qu'elle le faisait avec Asami, mais parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'elle s'ouvrait un peu plus, qu'elle lui laissait voir et la laissait l'aider. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression après tout.

Quand le bateau leva l'ancre, Asami attendit sur le quai. Elle attendit même après que les douloureux yeux bleus aient disparus. Elle attendit alors que chaque vague que créait le navire, dans lequel se trouvait son amie, lui donnait un coup au cœur. Elle attendit alors que son cœur se déchirait un peu plus pour chaque mètre que prenait le bateau, qu'il s'étirait, qu'il se brisait fibre par fibre, arraché, essoufflé… Elle attendit ses pieds s'ancrant dans le sol. Même quand Bolin et Mako partirent, elle attendit. Puis, finalement, quand le bateau n'était plus en vue, que son cœur avait été emmené, elle se décida à partir. Elle partit pour Future Industries. Korra n'était plus là, mais le travail, lui, restait.

À partir de ce jour, elle travailla comme jamais. Elle n'avait plus rien d'autre, plus vraiment. Tonraq et Senna envoyèrent une lettre à Tenzin en disant qu'ils étaient bien arrivés. Et à partir de ce moment, tout le monde commença à envoyer des lettres à Korra, au lointain Avatar.

Plusieurs fois, Asami réécrit la lettre, et les seuls mots qu'elle voulait lui apposer étaient « Tu me manques, tu me manques tant ». Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était partie. Korra était loin, elle avait mis tellement de distance entre elles, et pourtant elle était là, brulante, douloureuse, plus proche de son cœur que jamais.

Korra devait se soigner, se répétait-elle sans fin. Mais ça n'amoindrissait pas l'horrible douleur qui compressait sa poitrine.

Et du manque, elle pleurait parfois, quand le travail se calmait et qu'elle était parfaitement seule, sans personne.

Elle pleurait que Korra, aussi brisée soit-elle, soit loin, si loin.

Elle pleurait des mille sentiments qui la prenaient à la gorge et refusaient de la laisser. Ces sentiments incontrôlables et douloureux qui ne l'étaient pas autant quand Korra était là.

Pourtant elle savait que c'était les mêmes. C'était les mêmes sentiments, mais ils faisaient tellement mal.

À chaque lettre, ils ressortaient, l'enveloppaient, l'étouffaient, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Et ce fut dans un de ces moments qu'elle écrit trois mots, les trois mots qui donnèrent du sens à ses sentiments : « Je t'aime ». Et Asami savait qu'elle aimait Korra, et que ce n'était pas en tant que meilleure amie. Elle l'aimait plus que ça. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que ce n'était pas nouveau. La distance le lui avait juste montré, lui avait imposé.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait remercier Korra pour lui avoir fait remarquer ou la maudire d'être aussi loin, et de lui imposer autant de douleur. Alors, elle se contenta d'espérer. Elle espéra que Korra reviendrait, qu'elle fermerait la distance entre elles, et qu'un jour, elle pourrait le lui dire. Un jour, elle pourrait lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle, et ce jour-là, aucune distance au monde ne pourrait les séparer, parce que leurs cœurs seraient trop proches. Mais d'ici-là, elle se contenterait d'être Asami, sa meilleure amie. Alors, elle jeta la lettre, avec ces trois magnifiques mots, à la poubelle.

* * *

 **A/N : On ne le dira jamais assez, mais laissez une review ! Ça prend quelques minutes, c'est vrai, mais ça fait tellement plaisir ! Parce que le nombre de vue, c'est bien mais qui dit que vous êtes resté jusqu'à la fin ? L'autre problème c'est : je ne sais pas quoi dire. Bon, ça m'arrive aussi. Eh bien, parlez ! Peut-être c'était nul, peut-être c'était bien, peut-être vous ne savez pas trop vous positionner, eh bien, ça va tout aussi bien. Donc, j'espère que l'histoire aura plu !**


End file.
